lisa_the_pointlessfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessie Mack
Jessie Mack is a miniboss in Downtown Infinity. He is fought alongside Senyor Keister and Alejandro Babbage, and is one of the three people Lester's wanted list. When Alex approaches his group from either side a battle will begin. Jessie Mack was once the leader of the "Mack Clan" but after obtaining the Jersey he now seeks the folds to infinity. Appearance Jessie Mack is an older mustached Caucasian male of a skinny body-type who has a strange banana-shaped head, beady black eyes, an oval-shaped nose, and armpit-length wild blond hair that has mostly fallen off at the upper regions of his cranium, except for a single wisp of hair at the very top, he is seen a constant hunched over stance, likely from the weight of the basket full of meat he carries on his back, and has a constant malicious grin on his face. As a member of the Infinity Franchise, he wears a red and green Infinity Jersey with an '88' on both the front and back, and also wears a pair of black pants, like nearly every other individual in Olathe. Backstory Jessie Mack was once the father of many children living as a family at the Cherry Village. One day, one of Jessie's children went missing, whereupon Jessie went out to search for them. When Jessie returned, he only brought back the Infinity Jersey. Jessie went mad due to the Jersey's influence and killed anyone in the Village (Possibly with assistance by Senyor, Babbage and/or Matty Mack) that wasn't wearing a Jersey, with only two (known) survivors. Location * Downtown, Cherry Village Strategy/ Tips Every enemy in this fight plays a valuable role to their own team, and it is vital to know which should be taken down first and who should be stunned in the meantime. Firstly, Senyor Keister is the primary damage of Jessie Mack's team, with his Slices and Club Strikes dealing good damage and having a chance to take away a valuable turn and any Critical Hits caused by him can be devastating to either Joel or Alex. For this reason, Senyor should be dealt with first as he is the only reliable damager of the team and has relatively low HP, being able to be taken out as early as turn one if Joel and Alex use The Minor Iris and an Empty Bottle. Secondly, there's Babbage. Babbage is an interesting foe who can easily deconstruct most strategies that don't account for him. Once transformed, he can deal a great amount of damage and can bypass a Dodge Roll, making it essential that you keep him stunned, and should thus be dealt with second. Here's a list of notes regarding his patterns and how to overall deal with him: * Babbage will always transform after using Feel the Hurt twice, but can be slowed down from transforming by Scaring him and preferably Scaring Mack at the same time, to prevent him from healing Scared. * Babbage gains very little benefit from Mack other than healing Stun, as Finger Beam can never Critical Hit and he gains very little health from his heals. * Babbage has no Resistance to Joel's debuffs, aswell as having a much greater chance of being stunned by Goat Headbutt. This makes it so that once Senyor is taken down, Alex can try to keep stunning Babbage with Goat Headbutt while Joel keeps Mack Stunned, preferably with a first turn Mind Games. Finally, there's Jessie Mack. If you decide to take down Senyor first then Mack really has no place anymore. His periodic enraging moves early on do nothing to help Babbage except for buffing his extremely rare Scratches and Punches, while his only 80% resistance to Scared makes him a prime target for either Steady Aim or repeated uses of Passionate Threat. Thus, he should be dealt with last. Notes * Jessie Mack's main role in the battle is to provide support to the other two. He typically opens by applying Rage to his entire group, he also provides minor healing and sometimes removes status problems whenever the others are afflicted. * When Jessie's corpse is returned to Lester Alex will receive 16 Tomato Sauce Packets as a reward. * Jessie Mack is considered the hardest optional fight due to his support skills. He can heal all party members and has a support skill that removes most if not all status effects. It is best to leave him as one of the last fights downtown. * If Jessie Mack is dead Alex will mention that him and Joel fought and killed him when talking to Chriss Bellucci. * Jessie Mack has a condition called "Cranial-Bananism" which is at its advanced stage. * Jessie will only fight you when he is alone, but even then Jessie does little damage (somewhere like 12 damage), meaning he relies on others for help. Trivia * Though likely unintentional, Jessie Mack shares his name with Canadian wrestler Jessie Mack of Toronto, Ontario * Jessie Mack has no moves in his enemy file due to the data for Cherry Village rumble using various pages to create a rudimentary, but extremely efficient artificial intelligence for him. * Jessie is the luckiest character in the game and his fighting style is cat fighting as shown here * Jessie is inbred. ** Fun fact: being inbred lowers chances of having children. Yet Mack had 16 kids. Gallery JessieWantedPoster.png|Jessie Mack on Lester's Most Wanted list. Category:Enemies Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Infinity Franchise Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Optional Bosses Category:Characters Category:Infinity Franchise Characters Category:Chapter 1 Enemies Category:Central Powers Characters Category:The Infinity Franchise Category:Mack Clan